1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to countertop surfacing and more particularly to a method and construction for applying a polycarbonate surface to countertops.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Countertops are universally found in a wide variety of work places, including offices, kitchens, laboratories and like places for the convenience of carrying on various work procedures. In high use procedures under some operating conditions, countertops may require frequent replacement or rehabilitation. Current methods of replacement or retrofitting of countertops may require sanding of a worn surface, adhering a new surface and re-routing exposed edges. The adhering step alone may require the use of relatively messy gluing procedures that require set-up times before a final cure is achieved. Depending on the technique, the whole process can be very time consuming and a sophisticated skill is required.
By the process of the present invention, a scratched or worn countertop may be rehabilitated with minimal effort and skills by covering the worn surface with a film of polycarbonate. New surfaces may also be covered with the film.